Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that have been produced for the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! series. Toys MTPC Mofurun Talking Plush Transformation Toy.jpg|Talking Mofurun transformation toy with the Linkle Stone Dia Linkle Stick with the Linkle Stones.jpg|The Linkle Stick with the interchangeable Magic Wands, the Linkle Stones and chain Link_Sticks_with_Linkle_Stone_Dia.jpg|Interchangeable Linkle Stick with the Linkle Stone Dia LinkleStonesToy.jpg|Transformation Linkle Stones set with chain linked stone all stars.jpeg|The baton touch Linkle Stone Broom of Magic Toy.jpg|Magic Broom toy Talking Mofurun Stuffed BearwithBag.jpg|Talking Mofurun in the Pochette Bag Linkle SMartphone merch.jpg|The Linkle Smartbook Linkle Stone Case.jpg|Linkle Stone case Round and round Beads Maker.jpg|Spinning Around Beads Maker MTPC Linkle Jewel Box.jpg|Linkle Stone box The Magic Crystal toy.jpg|Magic Crystal toy MTPC MaHoca.jpg|The MAHOCA Linkle stone.jpeg|The Linkle Stone Moonstone toy MTPC Linkle Stones Toys.jpg|From left to right: Dia, Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, Pink Tourmaline, Amethyst, Garnet, Moonstone, Aquamarine, Peridot and Tanzanite Linkle Stones MTPC PreCoord House MofuMofu Bakery Wagon.jpg|PreCoord House: MofuMofu Bakery Wagon MTPC PreCoord House MofuMofu Bakery Wagon Assets.jpg|All assets to the MofuMofu Bakery Wagon playset Flower EchoMerch.jpg|The Flower Echo Wand with Linkle Stones Amethyst and Pink Tourmaline Felice's broom.jpg|Cure Felice's broomstick CarrycaseforFeice.jpg|The carry case for the Linkle Smartbook LinkleSmartbook DX.jpg|Linkle Smartbook DX with the Linkle Stones Dia, Emerald and Amethyst Linkle_Stone_Heartful.png|Linkle Stone Heartful Linkle Stone Mofurun.png|Linkle Stone Mofurun MTPC Rainbow Carriage Toy.jpg|Rainbow Carriage MTPC The Rainbow Carriage opened up.jpg|The Rainbow Carriage opened up MTPC Linkle Stone Alexandrite Toy.png|Linkle Stone Alexandrite CureMofurunbeartoy.jpg|Mofurun in Pretty Cure outfit Linkle Stone Christmas.png|The Linkle Stone Christmas Cutie Figures MTPC Cure Miracle Figure.jpg|Cure Miracle cutie figure MTPC Cure Miracle Figure 2.jpeg|Cure Miracle cutie figure MTPC Cure Magical Figure.jpg|Cure Magical cutie figure MTPC Cure Magical Figure 2.jpeg|Cure Magical cutie figure MTPC Cure Felice Figure.jpg|Cure Felice cutie figure MTPC Cure Felice Figure 2.jpg|Cure Felice cutie figure MTPC Cure Miracle Magical Figure.jpeg|Cure Miracle and Cure Magical cutie figures MTPC Cure Miracle Magical Felice Figure.jpg|Cure Miracle, Cure Magical and Cure Felice cutie figures MTPC Alexandrite Style Cutie Figures.jpg|Alexandrite Style Magical and Miracle MTPC Cure Miracle Alexandrite Cutie Figure.jpg|Cure Miracle in her Alexandrite style MTPC Cure Magical Alexandrite Cutie Figure.jpg|Cure Magical in her Alexandrite style Other Figures :See also: Pretty Cure Playset Dolls MTPC Cure Miracle Cure Doll (Diamond).jpg|Doll of Cure Miracle in Dia Style MTPC Cure Miracle Cure Doll (Ruby).jpg|Doll of Cure Miracle in Ruby Style MTPC Cure Miracle Cure Doll (Sapphire).jpg|Doll of Cure Miracle in Sapphire Style MTPC Cure Miracle Cure Doll (Topaz).jpg|Doll of Cure Miracle in Topaz Style MTPC Cure Magical Cure Doll (Diamond).jpg|Doll of Cure Magical in Dia Style MTPC Cure Magical Cure Doll (Ruby).jpg|Doll of Cure Magical in Ruby Style MTPC Cure Magical Cure Doll (Sapphire).jpg|Doll of Cure Miracle in Sapphire Style MTPC Cure Magical Cure Doll (Topaz).jpg|Doll of Cure Magical in Topaz Style MTPC Hanami Kotoha Cure Doll.jpg|Doll of Kotoha Hanami MTPC Cure Felice Cure Doll.jpg|Doll of Cure Felice in Emerald Style MTPC Mofurun Cure Mofurun Cure Doll.jpg|Doll of Cure Mofurun and Mofurun MTPC Cure Miracle Precute Lovely Pose Doll.jpg|Cure Miracle "Lovely Pose" doll MTPC Cure Magical Precute Lovely Pose Doll.jpg|Cure Magical "Lovely Pose" doll MTPC Cure Felice Precute Lovely Pose Doll.jpg|Cure Felice "Lovely Pose" doll MTPC Asahina Mirai Precute Lovely Pose Doll.jpg|Asahina Mirai "Lovely Pose" doll MTPC Izayoi Riko Precute Lovely Pose Doll.jpg|Izayoi Riko "Lovely Pose" doll MTPC Hanami Kotoha Precute Lovely Pose Doll.jpg|Hanami Kotoha "Lovely Pose" doll Plush Toys CureMiracleStuffedToy.jpg|Cure Miracle plushie CureMagicalStuffedToy.jpg|Cure Magical plushie MofurunToy.jpg|Soft Mofurun toy Ha-chan Plushie.jpg|Toddler Ha-chan plushie CurefelicePlushie.png|Cure Felice plushie CureMofurundoll.jpg|Cure Mofurun plushie Keychains Cure Miracle keychain.jpg|Cure Miracle keychain Cure Magical keychain.jpg|Cure Magical keychain Mofurun keychain1.jpg|Mofurun keychain Mofurun keychain2.jpg|Mofurun keychain 2 MTPC Cure Miracle keychain 2.jpg|Cure Miracle keychain 2 MTPC Cure Magical keychain 2.jpg|Cure Magical keychain 2 MTPC Cure Felice keychain 2.jpg|Cure Felice keychain MTPC Mofurun keychain 3.jpg|Mofurun keychain 3 CD Releases Singles & Character Albums MTPC Theme Song Single CD.jpg|Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!/CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ Single (CD version) MTPC Theme Song Single DVD.jpg|Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!/CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ Single (CD+DVD version) MTPC Vocal Album 1.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Vocal Album Linkle☆Melodies MahoPreSingle2CDonly.jpg|Dokkin◇Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Part2/Magic Âla・Thanks! Single (CD version) MahoPreSingle2DVDVersion.jpg|Dokkin◇Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Part2/Magic Âla・Thanks! Single (CD+DVD version) Sing With Everyone Pretty Cure Party.jpg|♪Let's Sing With Everyone♪ Pretty Cure Party! MTPC Movie Insert Song Single.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun! Insert Song Single MTPC Drama Character Song Album.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Drama & Character Song Album DREAM☆ARCH VocalBestMaho.jpeg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Vocal Best A Gift From Our Hands Soundtracks MTPC OST1.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure♡Miracle☆Sound!! MovieMahouTsukaiOriginalSoundtrack.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun! Original☆Soundtrack MTPC Original Soundtrack 2.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure☆Magical♡Sound!! DVDs and Blu-Rays MTPC DVD 1.jpg|DVD Volumes MahoPreBluRayVol1.jpg|Blu-ray Volumes Books Manga :Main Article: Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Manga (Kamikita Futago) The manga was serialized in the manga magazine Nakayoshi from the March 2016 to the February 2017 issue, for twelve chapters. The chapters were published in two Pretty Cure Collection tankobon in 2016 and 2017. Both featured long bonus chapters as well and the second tankobon was also released in a limited edition version. The limited edition included a Pretty Cure Dream Story booklet with a crossover chapter. MTPC Manga Vol. 1 Cover.jpg|''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 1 Pretty Cure Collection'' (2016) MTPC Manga Vol. 2 Cover.jpg|''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2 Pretty Cure Collection'' (2017) MTPC Manga Vol. 2 Cover Special Edition.jpg|''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2 Pretty Cure Collection - Special Edition'' (2017) Fan Books / Art Books Febri vol. 36.jpg|Febri vol. 36 (34 pages dedicated to Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!) Animage MTPC January 2017.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! January 2017 edition of Animage MTPC Gakken Mook Cover.jpg|Official Complete Book MTPC Setting Design Book Cover.jpg|Setting Material Collection LINE Stickers Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!! had a two sets of fourty LINE stickers released in 2016 - one dedicated to the main series and one mainly featuring Mofurun. Cosplay Costumes :See also: Cosplay Costumes for Kids CureMiracleCosplay.png|Cure Miracle CureMiracleContents.png|Contents of the Cure Miracle costume CureMagicalCosplay.png|Cure Magical CureMagicalContents.png|Contents of the Cure Magical costume MiracleRubyCosplay.png|Cure Miracle (Ruby Style) MiracleRubyContents.png|Contents of the Cure Miracle (Ruby Style) costume MagicalRubyCosplay.png|Cure Magical (Ruby Style) MagicalRubyContents.png|Contents of the Cure Magical (Ruby Style) costume MiracleSapphireCosplay.png|Cure Miracle (Sapphire Style) MiracleSapphireContents.png|Contents of the Cure Miracle (Sapphire Style) costume MagicalSapphireCosplay.png|Cure Magical (Sapphire Style) MagicalSapphireContents.png|Contents of the Cure Magical (Sapphire Style) costume MiracleTopazCosplay.png|Cure Miracle (Topaz Style) MiracleTopazContents.png|Contents of the Cure Miracle (Topaz Style) costume MagicalTopazCosplay.png|Cure Magical (Topaz Style) MagicalTopazContents.png|Contents of the Cure Magical (Topaz Style) costume MTPC Cure Felice Cosplay Costume Model.jpg|Cure Felice Cure_Felice.jpg|Contents of Cure Felice's outfit MTPC Magic School Uniform Costume Model.jpg|Magic School uniform (Pretty Cure & ZOZOTOWN collab) MTPC Magic School Uniform Costume.jpg|Contents of the school uniform costume MTPC Magic School Uniform Hoodie Costume.jpg|School uniform hoodie MTPC Magic School Uniform Hoodie Costume Model.jpg|A kid wearing the school uniform hoodie Accessories MiracleHeadband.jpg|Cure Miracle headband and accessories MagicalHeadband.jpg|Cure Magical headband and accessories MTPC Cure Felice headband and accessories.jpg|Cure Felice headband and accessories MTPC Magic School Uniform Costume Hat.jpg|Witch hat belonging to the uniform costume Others Linkle_Stone_necklaces.jpg|Linkle Stone Charm Necklaces MTPC_Styles_Puzzle.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 30 Piece Puzzle Game MTPC_Styles.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 45 Piece Puzzle Game MTPC_Styles_Puzzle_Piece_65.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 65 Piece Puzzle Game MTPC Bracelets with Cures.jpeg|Bracelets with pictures of the Cures MahoPuri Calendar Cover.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2017 calendar cover MahoPuri Calendar JanFeb.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2017 calendar Jan & Feb page MahoPuri Calendar MarchApril.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2017 calendar Mar & Apr page MahoPuri Calendar MayJune.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2017 calendar May & June page MahoPuri Calendar JulyAug.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2017 calendar July & August page MahoPuri Calendar SeptOct.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2017 calendar Sep & Oct page MahoPuri Calendar NovDec.jpg|Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2017 calendar Nov & Dec page External Links *http://precure.channel.or.jp/maho/ Category:Merchandise Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!